


(Matte Magenta) Thank You Card

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: James Madison is a good best friend, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, alex is curious, jefferson gets angry, john Adams talking smack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: When you talk smack, you get whacked.John Adams learned that.





	(Matte Magenta) Thank You Card

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously thank you guys for all the nice comments and kudos on the other two works!
> 
> Honestly, I'm not very happy with this one shot? I feel like it could've been more organized or something; but the more I played with this idea the more of a mess it became. Anyway, please enjoy!

John Adams leaned against Jefferson's desk in his office, "so you'll review those papers by the end of the week yes?"

Jefferson nodded, "yeah yeah, I'll do them right after I finish correcting Hamilton's three essays."

A snort escaped Adams, "I don't understand why you help him out so much with reviewing his projects and stuff; last time I checked, you didn't agree with any of his plans?" He turned to glance down at Jefferson.

Thomas thought for a moment, "it doesn't matter. Someone needs to keep his ideas in check so our company doesn't crash and burn."

Adams shook his head, "I honestly don't know why Washington keeps him here. I agree with his future for the company but the plans he has doesn't make sense at all."

"True I suppose," he highlight an entire paragraph and put a question mark off to the side; Hamilton would know what he meant.

Adams watched Jefferson intently, and raised an eyebrow. "You know Thomas," 

Thomas glanced up at the use of his first name and raised an eyebrow. 

"There are some rumors going about the office that involve you and Hamilton." 

"And?"

"I'm only bringing it to your attention because I think you wouldn't want to associate with those rumors and I'm your friend," Adam crossed his arms, "and it has to do with that pretty little drawing hanging on your wall. They think that their is something more between you two because you hung up his son's art."

Jefferson snorted and went back to correcting the essay, "okay."

Adam frowned at his friend's disinterest. "You should take it down."

"No."

"Why not?" Adam's argued. 

"I told the kid id hang and I intend to keep my word Adams," Jefferson snorted while continuing the correcting, "do you have a problem with that?" 

"Maybe I do Thomas! You're my friend and I don't want rumors about you and that immigrant going around!" Adams countered, now turning fully around to face Thomas.

"Adams, I don't have time to argue with you about this. It doesn't bother me," 

"Is it because it's true?" Adams asked quietly.

Jefferson snorted, but his heart raced a little. Did he want those rumors to be true? "No Adams they aren't. Me and Hamilton still hate each other as always."

"It doesn't seem that way."

Thomas thought for a moment, "drop the topic Adams or get out of my office."

"Thomas!"

"No discussion Adams."

John Adams bit his lip and thought of one final thing to make Thomas change his mind. "I knew you were bisexual but I never thought you'd fall for an immigrant all because his little heathen rascal of a child took a liking to you. Apparently like father like son-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence before a fist landed on his jaw. He backed up out of shock to stare at a very annoyed and angry Thomas.

"Out."  
\----

"Thomas! What did you do?!" Madison scolded as soon as he walked into Jefferson's office.

He had just had a conversation with a stunned John Adams and knew he should be the first one to talk with him about it.

"He deserved it James."

James sighed, "you know if he goes to Washington about it you could lose your job right?" 

Thomas sighed and rubbed his forehead, "yes I'm aware, thanks for pointing out my appending doom. Appreciate it."

James took a deep breath before walking closer to his friend and back handing him across his temple, "you're an idiot. I leave you alone for 2 hours and you put your job at risk. Look at me," 

Thomas rubbed when Madison hit him; it wasn't hard at all but it got a point across because James was the least violent person he knew. He looked up to a disappointed James Madison.

"I support you, always will. But this," he paused for a moment before continuing, "crush on Hamilton needs to be put under control." He shook his head, "you put your job at risk. And for what? You think Washington is going to take you punching someone over your crush's son as acceptable!?"

Thomas moved his gaze to his desk; James was right. He always was. "I don't know James."

"Yes you do, and I know it. Don't act stubborn to me because we both know the answer."

"fine. I should've controlled my anger better, but I didn't. Okay?" Thomas bit his lip.

"Well here's the thing, I talked with Adams. He agrees he was pushing you but he only did it because he cared-"

"Didn't seem that way."

James reached over and flicked his friend on the forehead for interrupting him, before clearing his throat. "Either way, he agreed he pushed it but said he thought your actions were unacceptable. Which I agree with,"

Thomas rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"So you might have to explain yourself to Washington."  
\----

"Thank you Hamilton, I'll look over your presentation and decide if it's fit to show at the board meeting next month." Washington nodded as he put the flash drive containing the PowerPoint in his desk drawer.

"Alright Sir, I'll be in my office if you need me." Alex turned to start walking out when Washington called out his name.

"Since you past by Jefferson's office, please stop by and tell him I need to have a word with him now." 

Hamilton knew from just his tone that Thomas had done something to make Washington mad. He nodded a yes sir before making his way to the elevator.

He couldn't help but wonder what Thomas did as he reached his office. He leaned against one side of the doorway and took in the sight he saw; Madison was sitting on the edge of the desk, Jefferson behind him working silently on a paper.

"Yo Jefferson, what'd you do to piss Washington off?"

Madison sighed and rolled his eyes as Thomas glanced up.

"I'm guessing he sent you to fetch Thomas huh?" Madison asked.

"Yup." Hamilton nodded.

Thomas stood up and stretched, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, "it's not like it's a surprise. We were expecting it." He brushed past Alex in his doorway, and walked towards the elevator.

Madison sighed as he hopped off the desk, and walked towards the door.

Hamilton stuck out his arm to block him from walking past, "so what'd he do?"

Madison simply pushed his arm down and walked past him.  
\----

"So you punched him over comments about rumors involving you and Hamilton? And a certain comment about his son?" Washington asked for clarifying just to make sure that he had the story correct.

"Yes sir." Jefferson answered. There was no point trying to sweet talk the boss; Washington never seemed to like his presence anyway.

"Pack up your office, Jefferson. One week of no pay suspension. And when you get back next Friday, I hope there will be no more scenarios alike to this one."

"Thank you sir." Jefferson stood up and went to go do as told.  
\----

Thomas stood at his desk slipping documents he'd need in his bag; it was going to be a long week but at least he wasn't losing his job permanently.

"what's the verdict?" James asked as he walked into the room.

"One week of no pay leave."

"Hm, not as bad as I was expecting." James commented as he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Oh thanks." Thomas rolled his eyes but he was honestly thinking the same thing.

"Don't party too much now," James joked, but he knew this week was going to be hard on Thomas. "Maybe you could fly out to Monticello? Finally visit the family?"

"James, hop off."  
\----  
Hamilton walked into the employee lounge to grab a coffee when he overheard a conversation between Burr and John Adams.

"And he punched you?"  
"yes! Can you believe it? I only wanted to be a good friend to him!"

Burr opened his mouth to say something in response but stopped when he say alex enter over Adam's shoulder. "Ah Hamilton!"

"Burr," he nodded in greeting and went to say something when Adam's turned around...and well...Alex couldn't really help himself. "Woah that's a nasty bruise Adam. Who should I send the thank you card to?"

"Only your 'beloved' Jefferson," Adams growled. 

Hamilton blinked, "wait seriously?"

"Does this bruise look like a joke?"  
\----

Madison sat in his office neatly writing a to-do list he'd probably make Thomas do sometime during his week.

He saw a figure enter his office glanced up, raising an eyebrow when he identified it as Hamilton.

"Jefferson punched Adams."

Madison blinked, "I'm aware."

"He's not in his office."

"He's on a week's leave of absence." He countered Hamilton's observation.

"Why'd he do it?" 

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" James asked; although he knew it was childish to blame Hamilton for what happened but part of him wanted to oh so very badly.

"I'd assume you'd know, considering you're like his best friend and everything," Alex crossed his arms.

"And I do know, I'm just not telling you." He could see the curiosity killing Hamilton; it was plain to see on his face. James sighed as he grabbed a sticky note and scribbled a quick address on it.

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask him. But here," he held out the sticky note, "you'll probably find him there tonight." 

Thomas was either going to love him or kill him.  
\----

Hamilton walked out of the office building at 9:30, arms full of papers. He shoved them all in the passenger side of his car and went to shut the door when a bright yellow sticky note caught his attention. 

He stared at it; it was a random address that Madison gave him earlier he'd almost forgotten completely about since he bombarded himself with essays about three hours ago. 

He climbed into his car and entered the address into his phone's gps; he was still curious as Adams seemed determined to keep quiet about it.

It was worth a shot, right?   
\----

Alex pulled up to a bar that was titled "lady's drinks".

It looked like a nice little bar and he'd never heard of it. He glanced around the parking lot, noting only other two cars. Sadly, he couldn't tell if either were Jefferson's or not.

He got out of his car and walked into the entrance of the bar, shoving his hands in his pockets; his right one squeezing the sticky note that was in that pocket.

He noticed three people; two sitting off at a table drinking beers and sharing some type of platter and the other sat alone at the bar. Even from the back, Alex could tell it was Thomas.

He went to take a seat beside him, motioning to the bartender who he ordered a whiskey from. When she walked away with the order, Alex leaned back in his seat. 

"What do you want Alex?"

He pulled out the yellow sticky note and set it down on the table in front of Thomas, "I have some questions."

"This is Madison's handwriting?" Thomas frowned.

Alex nodded, "he didn't tell me anything but said I could probably find you here."

Thomas sighed and took a swig of his drink before looking off to the side.

Alex took that has an okay to start asking questions. "Why'd you punch Adams?"

"Pass."

"No, I want to know." Alex argued.

Thomas stayed silent until the bartender placed Alex's drink down and Alex took a sip. "He made a comment about Philip."

Alex nearly did a spit take, "excuse me?"

Thomas started to laugh, almost pitifully, "I don't even remember exactly what he said either. I just remember one moment he was talking about you or something and the next he was insulting your son? I think because of the drawing I have hanging?" He took a swig of his drink, "and then before I could even really think my fist was on his jaw." He shrugged, chuckling in that pitiful tone before he rubbed his forehead as if to rub the memory from his brain, "God the last time I had a surge like that was over my youngest sister."

Alex frowned as he watched Thomas; he risked his job over a comment for his son? Even more important was that a comment about his son made Thomas that angry.

"Thank you then."

Jefferson looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Defending my son when I couldn't." Alex shook his head, "I guess that's why Adam's wouldn't tell me anything about it."

Thomas snorted, "yeah, well I wouldn't want you to roast my poor soul out of my body if I was him." He shook his head, "I'm sure he's told everyone I'm some uncivilized heathen by now."

"I'll stop him if he tries." When Thomas gave him a curious look Alex offered more of an explanation, "you defended Philip, the least I could do is defend you." He smiled.

Thomas couldn't explain how happy he felt in that moment.  
\----

~one week later~

When Jefferson walked back into the office after a week, he gets greeted by a sheepish John Adams who quickly apologized and then went off to continue his work.

He unlocked his office door and flipped on the lights, going to drop his bag off underneath his desk. When he glanced back up, he noticed a matte magenta thank you card.

He gave a chuckle as he picked it up and opened, reading the caption:

"My 'beloved' Jefferson,   
When I asked who I should the thank you card to for giving John Adams a bruise he responded with my 'beloved' Jefferson. So here it is.  
Much Gratitude and Many Thanks,   
A. Ham"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this although I personally didn't, and I pray it makes sense to y'all! 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
